


Go in Guns Blazing

by SnowfallenApocalypse



Category: Miitopia (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowfallenApocalypse/pseuds/SnowfallenApocalypse
Summary: Everyone's here! And that includes some new Miis who have had their own set of adventures. Making friends with their gaming idols is exciting on it's own but getting to fight them too is icing on the cake.Welcome to your adventures in the Smash Mansion!





	1. Oh Boy, Here We Go

Being kidnapped locked up in a large apartment for about a month would be worrying for most but when you get to spend all that time with some of your closest friends and play video games all day it doesn’t seem quite as bad.

Well, that is the exact situation I’ve found myself in.

I’m a Mii, human-like but our faces can be completely ridiculous, I’m one of ten Miis to have defeated the Dark Lord and saved Miitopia. My role in the party is the Tank and along with me in the apartment is the Thief Jamie and the Chef Ryann.

At first, we found it odd that the place had so many consoles and games, all without any save files mind you, but boredom griped us fast and we soon succumbed to playing them. We started with some of the newer games and them moved on to our old favourites, with multiplayer sprinkled in here and there of course.

We’re currently playing Earthbound and swapping the controller between us, however, we arrived at the waterfall and decided we needed some snacks so I volunteer to be the brave soldier to make the trek to the never-ending fridge, as we like to call it.

The never-ending fridge is exactly what it sounds like, a fridge that never runs out of food. We collectively decided to not question it, don’t want to shoot a gift horse in the mouth.

Never the less I reach in the fridge and pull out a box of cookies and some soda. I kick the door closed and walk back to the couch, tossing the cookies onto the coffee table.

Just as Jamie reaches for the cookies there's a knock on the door, I drop the soda on the couch and we bolt through the hall just in time to see the door crack open.

 

 

You know I never expected that door to be opened by a pair of disembodied hands that would tell us to fight some of our favourite characters from the games we play.


	2. Well, at Least You Tried

After a quick rundown of the rules, we decided we were ready to meet the other fighters, which was immediately questioned by Master Hand.

“Are you certain that you three would want to meet all the fighters tonight? We had assumed that you would want to settle into your room”

Ryann was first to the draw “We’ve been cooped up in that apartment for like a month, we need some social interaction”

After a second Master Hand sighs, "Well, we can try. Crazy Hand pull the lever"

Crazy Hand floats over to a wall decked out in all kinds of bells and whistles and pulls one of the many levers on it. A party ball falls through a hole in the ceiling and dumps confetti all over the room, along with a few miscellaneous food items.

I look over at Jamie and Ryann with a straight face and whisper "Wrong levvvveeerrrr" Ryann lets out a small chuckle while Jamie just rolls their eyes, trying not to smile.

"The lever for the character reveal siren, Crazy" Master Hand said, unamused.

Crazy Hand reaches for a different lever on the wall and pulls it, causing a loud blaring siren to sound.

“The sound will dissipate after a while” Master Hand explained “For now let us go to the main hall”

We follow Master Hand through narrow white hallways and staircases eventually reaching a door that simply says ‘MAIN HALL.’ On the other side of the said door was a room that was truly grand 

Paintings and photographs littered the sunset coloured walls. The maroon carpet extended from the doors on the opposite side of the room all the way up the stairs, the landing we were standing on, and up the flights of stairs to the left and right of us. The ceiling was painted with a mural of many characters I recognized from our games.

Jamie patted my shouted and pointed behind us, the door we came from had completely disappeared like it was never there in the first place

Just as I was about to say something the doors on the east and west sides burst open and many people flooded out, gathering in the centre of the room and filling the once silent room with noise.

“Who’s the new fighter?” “It’s far too late for this” “I was in the middle of cooking...” “The kids are supposed to be asleep at this hour” “What was with the party ball earlier?” “Poyo!” “Couldn’t you have done this in the morning?” “We were just about to finish that level too”

Master Hand coughed while Crazy Hand exclaimed “Order! Order in the court!” As everyone settled down Master Hand began to talk “I apologize for gathering you all here so late, I did not realize that so much time had passed. We have three new fighters with us here and normally we would have you fight them but because it is so late we’ll do a vote on whether we should do this in the morning or right now.”

Crazy Hand piped up “If you want to wait until morning to fight our newcomers raise your hand, please”

I hear Crazy Hand count under his breath “10.. 20... 30.. 40.. 50....” he then raises his voice “Well, the majority says we wait ‘till morning” he turns to face us “Sorry guys.”

“I am sorry for the inconvenience, as an apology, there will be no required battles aside from the newcomer fights tomorrow.” Maser Hand explains, as the chatter slowly refills the room. “You are dismissed.”

All the fighters trickle out of the main hall leaving only us and the hands. “Crazy hand, can you show them to their room? I have some files to sort through.” “Sure thing boss!”

Master Hand sighs and proceeds up the flight of stairs to the left of us as we followed Crazy Hand up the stairs to the right.

We are guided through a long hallway much wider and fancier then the ones we were in beforehand and reach another flight of stairs. at the top is a near identical hallway to the one below it and at the end of this hall on the right-hand side was our room.

“I'm sorry you guys couldn’t meet anyone tonight,” Crazy Hand said, “But rest assured that everyone will be hyped up in the morning to fight you.”

“Thanks? I think?” Jamie says questioningly “I’m just assuming you mean that as a positive.”

“I sure do! Goodnight you three” Crazy Hand waves and goes back down the hall as we enter with our newly acquired room keys.

We don’t bother to look through the room we just flick the light switch and flop onto a bed.

After about a minute of silence Jamie speaks “Maybe it’s best we meet everyone tomorrow, this has turned out to be mentally exhausting.”

“I suppose” Ryann responds “I do feel kinda bad for waking so many people up.”

I think now might be the right time to ask “Hey Ryann, did you see how the door we entered the main hall through just disappeared?”

Ryann responds after a second “At the time I didn’t notice it, but looking back it definitely disappeared”

“I’ll look into that some other time” Jamie adds “for now sleep is needed.”

“Agreed.” I sigh “G’night Ryann, ‘night Jamie”

“Night” 

“See you in the morning”

Things certainly took a turn for the strange today but it’s nice to have different scenery now. I’m sure tomorrow will be hectic but I’m excited to be here in Smash Bros. we’ve taken on many monsters but these fighters are just as, if not more, experienced as us, and with that thought in mind, I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading. Originally I had planned to introduce at least a few new characters but it veered off into a different direction.
> 
> If you want any character to appear sooner then others let me know! <3


	3. Good Morning Early Bird

I open my eyes in a strange place. The ceiling is brighter then I remember it being in the apartment and... Oh. OH. RIGHT.

 

Finally, it all comes flooding back, the hands, the siren, the magnificent halls, the crowd of fighters, and the new room. With a groan, I lift the covers off of my body and stand up to stretch.

 

I stand in front of the entrance on the south wall and take a glance around the room, there are three doors on the west wall, and our beds are pushed rather closed together with my bed being tucked up in the corner, Ryann’s in the middle, and Jamie’s bed being located around the middle of the north wall. Between each bed in a small nightstand with a lamp.

 

The rest of the space on the north wall is taken up by two loveseats, a basket chair, the consoles from the apartment, and a small flat-screen tv. The east wall, aside from the tv, had only one door close to the south wall the rest was just empty space. The south wall has two desks, one on each side of the entrance, with a stack of blank paper sitting atop them. There is also an analogue clock stationed above the entrance. Sadly, none of the walls have any windows.

 

“Wow... This place is really fancy.” I note quietly.

 

Looking for someplace to start I decided to take a look in one of the three doors on the west wall, inside is a spacious walk-in closet with many different outfits and some of Jamie’s old gear from Miitopia. The other closets must have some similar stuff to this one and with that in mind I poke my head through another door and see my old hero tank and hero shell, man it’s been forever since I last used those.

 

Looking at the coat hangers I see a business suit, a maid dress, a spacesuit, and many other strange costumes. Many different guns and blasters line the walls, along with a guitar the size of a ukulele, for some odd reason.

 

I exit the closet feeling awake, hungry, and pretty confused. It’s going to be a while before Jamie and Ryann wake up. Out of the three of us, I’m the only thing close to a morning person, and that’s still saying something.

 

I decide to grab one of the sheets of paper on the desks and leave them a note; _Hey guys! I got up pretty early (nothing unusual) and decided to explore a bit. I’ll probably be having breakfast by the time you wake up so if you can’t find me in whatever dining hall they have here, a game of Marco Polo might work. Best of luck._

 

There, that should suffice. Swiftly placing the note on the nightstand between Jamie and Ryann’s beds I left the room and locked the door behind me, stuffing the key in my pocket.

 

I walk down the path we took last night and eventually reached the main hall, coming down the opposite stairwell appears to be Dr Mario, holding his head and looking like he wanted to still be sleeping for a few more hours.

 

“Good morning Dr Mario” he perks up when he hears me, confusion flashing through his eyes for a brief moment.

 

“Oh good morning, you must be the new fighter” Dr Mario responds.

 

“ _One_ of the new fighters, actually.” I correct “You wouldn’t happen to know where the dining area is, do you?”

 

He chuckles and continues down the stairs “Yeah, come with me, I need coffee in my system anyway.”

 

When we finally pass the dining area I notice a few people sitting around a table, none of them seem to notice me which for now, is good, I want breakfast.

 

The next room over seems to be a large kitchen, fitted with all sorts of pots, pans, and other cooking appliances I’ve never even seen before. Dr Mario walks in and grabs a mug from one of the cupboards.

 

“Do you want a cup of coffee?” he offers.

 

“No thanks, I’m good” I reply while opening the fridge.

 

While it’s not quite the same as our never-ending fridge, this one is quite similar. I grab a cup of yogourt from the corner of the fridge and kick it shut.

 

“Hey Dr Mario, do you know where the cutlery is?” I ask, vaguely gesturing around the room.

 

Dr Mario blows on his cup of coffee, takes a quick sip, and opens a nearby drawer.

 

“Thank’s man.”

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a fruit basket on the island, I instinctively reach over and grab two of the bananas in the bunch.

 

“I guess old habits die hard” I whisper to myself. Confused, Dr Mario glances at me. “Don’t question it” I quickly add.

 

The Doc shrugs and takes another sip of his coffee. “Well you might as well meet the others that are awake at this hour”

 

We walk back towards the dining area breakfast in hand, Dr Mario grabbed an apple on the way out of the kitchen and started tossing between his hands.

 

As we enter the dining area a small dog turns towards the door and waves at us “Good morning Doctor Mario!” She greets with enthusiasm.

“Good morning Isabelle.” Dr Mario replies as he walks towards the table.

 

“Good morning Doctor, you found the new fighter?” Zelda asks with a smile on her face.

 

“Well,” I begin “I’m _one_ of the new fighters, actually.”

 

“How many others are there then?” Megaman asks tilting his head up.

 

“Well, there’s me, Jamie, and Ryann. We’re the new Mii fighters for this game”

 

Sonic spits out his drink and exclaims “Wait wait- what?! You look _nothing_ like the Miis we had last game.”

 

“What were the Miis like in SSB4 Mr Sonic?” Isabelle asks. Pichu leans forward to listen as well.

 

Megaman starts “Well the Mii fighters never seemed to emote, in fact, they really didn’t do much at all outside of battle.”

 

“I’m amazed that you even saw them outside of battle in the first place, last I checked they didn’t even have a dorm room,” Sonic adds.

 

“I think they were a test run” Doc guessed.

 

“I saw them playing Smash 64 in the lobby once, they were ruthless in that game.” Zelda mentions.

 

“Well I’ll do my best to raise the standards for us,” I say with a smirk.

 

Pichu climbs on my shoulder and says ( _I’m sure you’ll do great!_ )

 

I chuckle “Thanks friend”

 

The group starts eating in peaceful silence and I enjoy my small breakfast, letting Pichu take bites out of my banana every so often.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see two people enter the room, one in a blue parka and the other in a pink one, munching on some carrots and celery.

 

“Good morning Nana! Good morning Popo!” Isabelle exclaims.

 

“Morning Isabelle” They respond in unison giving her a quick wave.

 

“We got some new Mii fighters in the game now” Sonic mentions.

 

“Cool! We haven’t fought against any of the Miis yet” Popo says as he takes another bite of his carrot.

 

They sit down at the table and I feel compelled to ask; “How are you guys not overheating?”

 

Nana and Pops glance at each other. “Magic” they respond synchronized.

 

“What?” I ask, confused “What do you mean by ‘ _magic_?”

 

Pichu tries to explain it to me ( _We’re not really sure but being in the mansion lets them wear their parkas without getting too warm. It even lets Olimar and Alph survive without their spacesuits!_ )

 

Huh. Neat.

 

We sit in pleasant silence for a short while when off in the distance I hear something.

 

“ _Marco_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate that you guys bother to read my silly story.
> 
> We finally meet some people that aren’t disembodied hands. WOOP WOOP! Please let me know if there’s any fighter that you think deserve a little spotlight and I’ll try my best to write something about them!


End file.
